


Let My Belly Grow Freely

by nathanangel



Series: Weight Gain Short Stories - Sterek Edition [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Derek, Chubby Stiles, Crack, Crack Fic, F/M, Fat Shaming, Fat Stiles, Humiliation, Kink Shaming, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Well - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanangel/pseuds/nathanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally leaving his father's house to live with his boyfriend, Stiles discover 'real food' after years of privation. His father visit him a few months later and can't believe his son can't fit in the doorway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let My Belly Grow Freely

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a new series, some OS, they probably won't be linked, but some may.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! 
> 
> Leave kudos & comments, they make me write faster :D

Stiles had left his father’s house since three months now, to live with his boyfriend Derek. He was used to a healthy life style, low in fat, sugar and carbs, lots of veggies and fruit, and absolutely no fast-food or non-healthy food.

Needless to say things changed.

Derek Hale wasn’t as concerned about his alimentation than Stiles and his father, and had a different life style: his diet was something in the lines of ‘this looks good, I want it, I can have it’. He had a fast metabolism, thanks to his genetics, so he could keep his figure regardless of everything he ate. 

That lucky bastard.

Stiles swore that just thinking about donuts and pizza make him gain weight, so he is very reluctant to eat some at first. 

But you know what they say, right, the human body (and mind) can adapt pretty fast?

And, of course, it showed on Stiles only days after he moved in their apartment. 

Donuts for breakfast, with a huge omelet, potatoes, bacon, sausage, with chocolate chips cookies had now replaced the egg white omelet with veggies and half of a grapefruit.  
He had dessert at every meal, feeling so free after years of privation, and at least two portions of everything. 

He felt bad in the beginning, when his pants didn’t fit anymore, when his shirts didn’t cover his growing tummy, or when he obviously gained at least 30 pounds: but Derek loved the soft him almost more. He kept touching him, buying him grassy fatty food in insane amounts, grapping his love handles, and called him cute names, like Tubby, or Chunky.   
It was safe to say that he got enormous.

He had a part-time job at a library, two blocks away, and had a lot of free time. So, most days, he watched Netflix and browsed Tumblr and YouTube while eating his body weight in highly caloric food.

Derek was a journalist, and could work from home a few days a week. When he worked at his office, he make sure to always bring back some things – usually a dozen or two of donuts – for his boyfriend.

They stay late in their bed, Derek stuffing Stiles most of the donuts, letting Stiles feed some too, and they caress each other belly. Stiles belly is beautifully round, perking out his clothes and standing proudly on his lap. He has cute stretchmark on his sides, as well as his arms, and his obvious double-chin is resting on his thick neck.  
They kiss, slowly, passionately, with the glazed taste of donuts in their mouths, touching each other like they can’t get enough. It seems sometimes that it’s not enough, the food, the sex; those times, Derek usually command pizzas and they eat until they can’t move.

Months passed slowly, both away from their family, still living in Beacon Hill, until Sheriff Stilinski retired from his job. He called early a Friday morning, asking to visit. Stiles immediately panicked – what would his dad think of him? – But agreed in the end – how could he say no to his father?

Derek and him prepared a giant dinner, with a few healthy things for the sheriff. They had to pause a few times during the preparation, Stiles being out of breathe and Derek unable to touch Stiles, but they managed something pretty cool.

It’s Stiles that opened the door, that night. 

His father blinked. Twice. Opened his mouth, and closed it.

His son was enormous! 

He couldn’t even fit in the doorway. He looked so wide, so round that John had no idea if he could see anything on the floor. His shirt was enormous too, but still hugged him closely.

-Hm, hey Dad, Stiles greeted. 

Derek arrived slowly, and John had another surprise; Derek was pretty fat too! He was nowhere near Stiles, but his body was impressive. John guessed that he had to be around three hundred, or maybe three hundred and fifty.

They smiled at each other, and kissed. 

John still couldn’t talk.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE  
> Leave kudos & comments, they make me write faster :D


End file.
